


Togami's Dilemma

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Byakuya Togami - Freeform, I also hc Byakuya with trich, I don't normally write so if this sounds stiff, I put this into grammarly, M/M, Naegami, Self-Insert, Trichotillomania, and makoto is there to comfort him, basically byakuya has trich, blame it on my inexperience, btw I don't want to read this over so if it sounds funky at times, i guess?, idk I just love byakuya and makoto, it just be like that sometimes, makoto naegi - Freeform, poggers, trich fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TW: TrichotillomaniaThis is a vent fic I made a while back, and now I'm posting it. Byakuya has trichotillomania and to put it simply, it sucks<3
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Togami's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have an ending btw, I just stopped writing eventually, but I still wanted to post this

This feeling disgusted him. It engulfed him and his everyday life. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, the way it consumed his thoughts. Whether he was knee-deep in paperwork or catching up on a book he was reading, it always managed to sneak up on him and divert his hand’s attention to the hairs on his face.

As usual, he never realizes at first what he is subconsciously doing, admittingly feeling like second nature to him. It’s not foreign, so he doesn’t pay it any mind. He could be brushing his finger against his eyebrows and feeling the texture against his fingertip, rubbing his eyelashes in between his thumb and index finger just to feel how they pile up each other and start to become thicker. Abusing the hairs for a while until eventually, his nails start to inch closer and closer towards his eyebrows. Normally, it’s his eyelashes that were being forcibly plucked out from his lids, only to fall to the ground before another one was removed. But today, his nails were feeling generous towards the bald spots on his eyelid and moved upwards.

It wasn’t like Togami was unaware of this happening. He unconsciously noticed that his left hand had crept up his face and fiddled with the area around it, while still paying most of his attention towards the tv in front of him. It was playing some silly cartoon Makoto had insisted on watching tonight, which Byakuya had hesitantly agreed to accompany him for the activity. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend time with the shorter boy, in fact, quite the opposite. He cherished every single moment he spent with him and wanted nothing more than to see the Ultimate Hope overcome any obstacle in his path. Although, while Makoto had seemed to be giving his undivided attention towards the screen, laughing now and then at some unintelligent joke, Byakuya couldn’t help but finally bring light to what his left hand was doing, scolding himself for letting it happen again.

Although he finally acknowledged it’s presence, that didn’t make him bring his hand to a sudden halt. That was one of the many things he absolutely despised about it. Regardless of whether or not he wanted to, he just couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop his nails from scratching at the hairs of his eyebrow, couldn’t prevent them from finally latching onto one of his brown quills, couldn’t control how he was starting to pull at it, threatening to leave its follicle and having to wait for it to grow back. Now all of his attention was brought upon his fingers and the contact they made with his eyebrow. The tv was pretty much white noise at this point, in combination with his boyfriend rarely giggling now, instead opting to sneak glances at him from time to time. Byakuya was too concerned with his dilemma at the moment to pay attention to how Makoto was starting to give looks of concern towards the former heir.

Makoto was aware of what Byakuya went through. He had sat Makoto down one afternoon and started pouring all of his feelings into one big clump of words. Byakuya was worried that Makoto would think differently of him, believing he was some sick, crazed person for doing something so disgusting like pulling his hair out. Thoughts of such a reaction had clouded his mind for days before deciding to just go for it. Of course, Makoto reassured him that he would never see Byakuya in such a light and instead offered to help him as best as he could along the way. Byakuya knew there wasn’t much that Makoto could do to assist him, but he certainly appreciated the gesture. However, they did settle on ways to possibly stop Byakuya if he ever started, one of the main methods being talking while cuddling. It sounded stupid at first, but when Byakuya thought about it and tested it out, it had been proven to be very effective. With his body and voice being so occupied, it left no room for his hands to wander anywhere.

Uh yeah this is where I’m ending it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again about the ending, but yeah. To whoever's reading this, I hope you have a good day<3


End file.
